Rebirth of a Senshi
by Yurina
Summary: A fanfic about a fatal accident which had something to do with the past of one of the senshi. This story occurs between S and SuperS, based on the anime. Completeness: 3 of the 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Necklace

A fading light... hanging above her bed.

"She mustn't move, it'll cost her too much energy."

She's lying there.

"How on earth could this happen?"

Helplessly.

"That's a long story."

Her hand moves. For one second.

"Can I see her?"

And now she's like stone again.

"Of course, but not too long. The shock was too big."

When Chibi-Usa opened the door she knew she shouldn't expect too much. She walks to the bed and sitsdown on the nearest chair. Setsuna follows her, but she doesn't sit down. Chibi-Usa stares to the one who lies in the bed. That same one who resqued her. Chibi-Usa puts the flower and the vase she brought with her on the little table besides the bed, while Setsuna is watching silently. Usagi walks in and speaks some words with Setsuna, who nods "no". Usagi walks to Chibi-Usa and lays her hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder. She says: "She will be alright. Don't worry that much."Chibi-Usa stares a few seconds more, and closes her eyes. "I'm sure she will. It's just that...I'm worried. What if she'll never overcome what's happened?" She sighs. "I fell so sorry.""Your time's up. She has to rest." The doctor guides Chibi-Usa, Usagi and Setsuna to the main hall of the hospital. The doctor leaves again, and the group walks back to Usagi's house.

"Chibi-Usa?"

"What is it, Setsuna?"

"It's... well..."

"It's what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget it."

Setsuna wishes Usagi and Chibi-Usa goodnight and leaves as they reach Usagi's house. As soon as Chibi-Usa tries to sleep, she still thinks of that fatal accident. She yawns, and falls asleep.

It wasn't that long ago, when Hotaru celebrated her birthday. She was really happy when the senshi threw in a party for her at Usagi's home. Not that it was big, but it was fun. Makoto and Minako messed the kitchen up while they tried to make a big strawberry cake for Hotaru. It didn't look like it could be eaten, but it tasted wonderful. Ami wrote a song (Michiru played her violin), and believe it or not, they made quite a good show! The others practised a play. I won't mention what happened, I'm sure you can image the consequinces. Hotaru was overjoyed. Never before she enjoyed her birthday so much.

And then it was time to unpack the presents. A cooking book from Makoto, a new kimono from Haruka and michiru, a paintset from Rei, and so on. The most special present was from Chibi-Usa. It was a necklace with a little diamond cross. She said she bought it at a new store. Hotaru was very thankful. Her rare smile was showing up again. Afterwards, when Hotaru was cleaning up, she noticed something. The necklace was missing. She searched every single spot of the living room, but she couldn't find it. 'That's odd, I put it right there, didn't I?' though Hotaru.

"Are you searching something?" It was Usagi. "Maybe I can help. What's missing?"

"The necklace Chibi-Usa gave to me."

"Didn't you put it there?"

They went searching for half an hour, but still nothing. "I think I'll go home, this is useless." Hotaru grabbed her jacket and left.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

As soon as Hotaru opened the frontdoor of her house, she felt dizzy. She sensed an evil aura coming out. It felt hot. Hotaru walked in and put her jacket away. When she climbed the stairs, that feeling began to grow stronger and stronger. She reached her bedroom, and saw the necklace Chibi-Usa gave to her lying on her pillow. She didn't understand what it was doing there, but as soon as she grabbed it, she fainted.

"Welcome."  
Hotaru looked around."It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sailor Saturn."  
She turned around and saw a man approaching her.  
"Who... Who are you? And how do you know me?"  
"You don't know? I'm Takashi, servant of Silence."  
"Servant of... Silence?"  
"Yes. I'm the long lost servant of the former ruler of silence. Because you're the princess of Saturn, I have to serve you."  
"You mean... You served my family... my former family?"  
"Yes, I did. I want to meet you, Sailor Saturn. I'm here in Tokyo. Tomorrow at 12.00am in the central parc. Be there, and bring the necklace with you."  
Takashi dissapeared, and Hotaru woke up lying in her bed. She looked around. What was this stranger talking about?

Hotaru grabbed the phone, and called to Chibi-Usa.  
"Hello, here the Tsukino residence."  
It was Usagi.  
"Can I talk to Chibi-Usa? It's urgent."  
"I'll see if I can get her away from her new comic book..."  
After some second Hotaru heared some screaming. As soon as Chibi-Usa answered the phone, she heared a tired Chibi-Usa.  
"Chibi-Usa here."  
"What was that screaming?"  
"Usagi tried to get my comicbook, but she didn't succeed!"  
"Ah, I see... But I'm getting off topic. Chibi-Usa, I want you to come to me as soon as possible."  
"I'll be there!"

As soon as Chibi-Usa arrived, Hotaru told her about the stranger who she has been speaking to. They found it very weird, so they decided to take precautions. Finally they came to a solution. Chibi-Usa, Setsuna and Usagi would come with Hotaru, and watch over her. Setsuna and Usagi agreed on that.  
"Too bad the others can't come," said Hotaru.  
"Yeah," said Chibi-Usa, "I hope Michiru's performance won't be spoiled by us doing this."

As soon as they gathered in the parc they took their places. Setsuna was near the lake, while Usagi was watching the north. Chibi-Usa watched the south. Hotaru walked towards the lake, and saw the man of that weird dream sitting on a bench on the west coast.  
"I see you've came."  
He stood up and walked towards Hotaru.  
"Would you like some ice-cream? I saw someone selling those a few steps from here."  
"Yes, thank you."  
While they where eating some icecreams on a bench, Hotaru asked: "Why am I here, Takashi?"  
"Because I want to tell you something. That necklace you brought with contains special powers. It has even more power as the Silence Glaive, but it ran a bit out of control. There is a demon around here who is trying to get it in hands. I'm afraid I can't guard it any longer. Last time I saw him, he almost killed me, but he didn't succeed."  
He sighs, and laid his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. I want you to guard it, Hotaru."  
Hotaru looked him in the eyes, not knowing what to do.  
"You have your doubts, don't you? It's not that hard to guard it. You only need to wear it, that's the only way it can't be stolen. I have no rights wearing it, it's a royal emblem of Saturn. Only the ones with the royal blood in their vanes can guard it without getting in danger."  
A few minutes they remained silent. The birds where the only sound beaking through this very moment. Hotaru stared to the ground, and made her decision.  
"I'll do it!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Sneak Attack

Hotaru was walking home with the others when she got dizzy again.  
"Appearently this necklace takes some energy when you guard it... I think I'll go and rest some while. If you'd like to you can go home now."  
Chibi-Usa jawned, and said: "I don't know what you'll do, but I agree on Hotaru. I'm returning home. Will you come with me Usagi?"  
"Yes, but what about you Setsuna?"  
"I'll stay with Hotaru."  
"Alright... well... sleep tight then!"  
"Good night!"

20 to 30 minutes long Hotaru and Setsuna sat on a bench silently. Setsuna took a better look at the necklace, while Hotaru watched the stars. Her eyes where watching Orion. She stared and stared, until... she saw a fading light. It looked like it came closer to her. Hotaru thought it was a shooting star, but it came closer and closer.  
"Setsuna, that star, it's coming towards us!"  
But it wasn't a star.  
"I think it's a body, to be honest," said Setsuna. "It's too large for something else."  
"You're right..."  
The light made speed.  
"Wait a sec... DUCK HOTARU! DUCK!"  
They quickly jumped away from the bench, which was blown to pieces as soon as it was touched by the shining body. Hotaru and Setsuna quickely hid themselves behind a building.  
"Quick, we must transform Hotaru!"  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

The creature looked around, but you can read from it's face that he didn't find what he was looking for."Hold it right there!"  
It looked around, and spotted the two sailor senshi.  
"I'm Sailor Pluto, wielder of Time!"  
"And I'm Sailor Saturn, wielder of Silence!"  
The creature smiled, and jumped at them. They barely escaped a painful punch from the creatures muscled arms.  
"Our only chance is to split, Sailor Saturn!"  
"Understood!"  
The creature's smile became bigger, and he jumped at Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn turned around and saw the spiked fist coming towards her. There was only one way...  
"Silence Wall!"  
The creature was stopped, but not knocked back. It punched against the Silence wall, trying to get to his prey. Meanwhile Sailor Pluto recognised her mistake. It was after Sailor Saturn!  
"Dead Scream!"  
The creature noticed the attack, jumped of the Silence Wall, and opened it's hand. It catched the attack and absorbed it into his left hand like it was a softly thrown tennisball.  
"Fool!" Appearently this was a male, according to his voice. "You really think your weak attacks have effect on me? That's a good one!"  
Sailor Pluto's thoughts runned swiftly. What could she possibly do? The creature attacked the Silence Wall again, and again he opened his hand, this time to absorb the wall.  
"Now, take a good look at this, Sailors!"  
Sailor Pluto's face stunned when she saw her own attack launched right against Sailor Saturn.  
"No! How could, how could..."  
"How could what? If I'd always battled such weak opponents I'd never be able to grow this strong! And now I present a home-made crushing attack!"  
He opened his hands, closed his eyes, and wispered a few words repeatingly. A few large rays of light came out, and knocked the senshi back. Both smacked against a large flat, leaving craters in the walls.  
"How did you like that? And now the final touch."  
He grabbed Sailor Saturn, pulled her head aside, and bit her in her neck. The vampiric demon drank Sailor Saturn's blood, and said: "Don't worry, she won't turn into a vampire or a demon! If she survives, which is very unlikely, she'll stay human! Mwhuahahahahaa!"  
Sailor Pluto knew she didn't have a choice. As soon as the demon wanted to resume his meal Sailor Pluto ran to the demon, smacked him in his stumach, and pulled Sailor Saturn away from him. For the first time he looked angry.  
"So you want to play? Fine!"  
He tried to launch a third attack, but a second Dead Scream hit him in his face, leaving a sharp and painful scarf.  
"You're a though missy, but you won't get away with it next time!"  
"Wait!"  
The demon disappeared in a lightflash, leaving Sailor Pluto with Sailor Saturn (transformed back into Hotaru), who was lying on the ground while her neck was bleeding on.

Haruka was sitting in the back of the hall, in her nicest suit. She played with the little pieces of ice inside her glass. While she was moving her spoon, Michiru sat down next to her.  
"How did I play?"  
After a few minutes Haruka layed down her spoon and said:  
"Terrific, as always. I still dream away when I hear you play. It's so... magical."  
"I'm really glad to hear that."  
They where talking about Michiru's play, when Haruka's communicator rang.  
"I'll be right back."  
Haruka walked to the nearest window while Michiru stayed at their table.  
"Haruka here."  
Michiru watched Haruka's face, which became very worried.  
"What! Where? I'll come right away!"  
Michiru approached Haruka, and said: "What's wrong?"  
"...Hotaru was attacked. Setsuna already called an ambulance, and she wants us to come."

In the next two hours there happened a lot. Hotaru was transported to the hospital, where she was examined immediately. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna waited outside, hoping Hotaru would survive. The doctors told them Hotaru's life wasn't in danger thanks to their quick reacting, but she was heavily injured, and maybe she suffered amnesia. They couldn't see Hotaru yet, because her room was made ready, and he was put to sleep. "If she will wake up before she restored some more, she will surely suffer more," was the doctor's declaration.

"What? Are you sure? ...I see. ...Thanks for your call."  
Usagi hang up the phone when Chibi-Usa came in.  
"Who was it?"  
"Michure, at the hospital. She told me Hotaru was attacked, and she wants us to come over to the hospital right away."


End file.
